


Picture Perfect

by echoflowertea



Series: Open Requests [31]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: You’ve got a brilliant idea to make your boyfriends swoon. What happens afterwards is...pretty much what you might’ve expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt** : Ayyyy, I've got a prompt for whenever you feel like it or get the chance! So, uh, how do you think the boys would react to receiving risque photos via text from reader? Or if they accidentally caught her naked at some point? Just... ya know, throwin' that out there. I live to see those skellies flustered pls do not judge lmao
> 
> come hang with me on [tumblr](echoflowertea.tumblr.com)! i just ask that you **do not follow me** if your blog features **[these things](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/read)**!

Giggle.

“babe, i'm sittin’ right next to you.”

“I KNOW, but it’s still cool.” You snapped another picture. “Check out this filter! It makes you look like an old woman! Sans, would you still love me if I ended up like this in fifty years?”

He glanced at the screen and did a double-take. “whoa, send that to me.”

“Pfft, why?”

“i'm gonna put it outside on halloween so we can save money on haunted house decorations.”

“WHAT?!”

The both of you ended up in a tangle of limbs on the floor, Sans wheezing with laughter as you pinned him to the floor. It really didn’t take much effort, not when he was pretty weak with exhaustion anyway. A long day at work was enough to tire him out, and though he didn’t want to admit it, he really did stretch himself thin in trying to make ends meet. You were really glad that he was so responsible, but also didn’t want him to get hurt with the way he pushed himself.

“HELLO! I AM HOME!”

Papyrus burst through the door without giving the both of you a chance to make it look like you weren’t just wrestling on the floor. Because if he caught wind of it—

“WHAT IS THIS? A HUGGING SESSION WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS? BOTH OF YOU GET BACK INTO POSITION, WE ARE STARTING OVER!!!”

You laughed and Papyrus snuggled the both of you close.

“MY FAVORITE BROTHER AND MY FAVORITE GIRLFRIEND. TRULY THIS IS A WONDERFUL THING TO COME HOME TO!”

“I missed you, Paps!”

“YOU DID? GOODIE! BECAUSE I MISSED YOU JUST AS MUCH, IF NOT MORE. ASK MY COWORKERS. THEY SAID, ‘PAPYRUS PLEASE, LEAVE ALREADY, WE ARE FULLY AWARE THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FORWARD TO SEEING YOUR OTHER HALF.’ I DO NOT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, EXACTLY, SINCE I FEEL LIKE MY ENTIRE BODY IS HERE PRESENTLY.”

You laughed and kissed him in response.

You spent the rest of the night together. It was all about movies! All of you picked one that you wanted to watch and ended up snuggled on the couch. Sans would always fall asleep during suspiciously key points over the course of Papyrus’ film, which caused a ruckus that made you genuinely afraid that the neighbors would come over and complain. They were strangely attentive to the ones you picked, Papyrus taking notes in a little bone-shaped paper pad, while Sans glued his eyesockets to the screen and refused to blink or look away. By the end of it, you always wound down with a classic slapstick comedy that Sans picked, something that had you all in tears and fully spent.

“See you guys tomorrow!”

“GOODBYE!!! WE WILL BE HAPPY TO HAVE YOU OVER AFTER WORK.”

“night, babe.”

You drove home feeling a little wired. You’d brought over some caramel popcorn to watch with the movies and it ended up really giving you a massive spike in energy. You were wide awake. You knew that despite how exhausted your body was, you weren’t going to be sleeping any time soon.

You went through your late night routine. Combed through your hair to get rid of all the tangles. Made sure that your face was scrubbed clean of caramel remnants and oil. You brushed your teeth and tugged at your cheeks to make sure you were still awake and hadn’t fallen asleep upon entering your place. Lifted your shirt over your head to change into pajamas, and…

Huh.

Hmm.

It _was_ a really cute bra. You bought it on a whim and with the encouragement of Undyne; she told you that it was a good color for your skin tone. You hadn’t thought much of it then, but the structure of it was really nice. Supportive and comfortable, something that really made you look like you could hold a candle to someone in a lingerie ad.

Someone needed to see this. But who? It was pretty late, and as much as it would’ve been, you really didn’t want to call Toriel up just to brag about this one thing you forgot. She probably would’ve decked you if you interrupted her beauty sleep, she had a hard time getting to bed these days.

You flopped down on the bed and opened the camera app, facing it down toward your chest. It was perfect! You wiggled a little bit and played with angles when the idea struck you.

This was going to be hilarious.

Okay, so. You were going to do this. Take some sexy pictures and forward them to the brothers to gauge their reactions. They’d never talked about this sort of thing before, even though the three of you had gone pretty far in your relationship. You were always open and honest about this topic, and they were, too. Something like this would be completely fine in the realm of your relationship, which was something to consider before even entertaining the fact.

You started out simple enough. Shirt off, bra on. Sitting on your bed and playing with your angles. Okay, more like beating the ever-living _hell_ out of your angles because this was frustration! The light either wasn’t good enough, you thought the proportions looked weird, or you just weren’t feeling the way it was going to come out just by glancing at the prospective pic.

Ugh, how did people do this so easily? This was hard!

You set the timer on the phone and it ended up going off in a short burst of photos. Nooo! You didn’t need that many of them! And it was going to make your camera roll huge!

Unless…

The snap app!

It was perfect. You could take something of yourself and send it without worrying too much about getting the right pic. Because it would be deleted sooner or later.

You nodded and held the camera high above your head, capturing a few…titillating pictures. Nothing too fancy or intense, but enough that it was going to make them do a double take. You really hoped that they still had the app installed on their phone. It was way past their bedtimes, so they would already be snoozing away, so you had the night to laugh about it in bed and picture their reactions.

Sans woke up and got ready for work. Slipping on his hardhat and vest. Construction work was a sure thing in the summer and wasn’t hard at all considering he was promoted to foreman. His job consisted of standing around and giving orders, so basically doing nothing at all. It was pretty great, save for the truckload of paperwork he had to get through by the end of the week.

“see ya later, bro.”

“HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK, SANS!”

He didn’t have time to check his messages today. Usually he was able to sneak a peek every now and then when he needed weather updates or answered phonecalls from his boss. But someone had called out sick today, so he was forced to pick up the slack.

He hopped on the steamroller to flatten the site, the machine starting up with a metallic cough and chugging forward. He took this time to fish his phone out of his pocket and make sure he hadn’t missed any important texts throughout the day. 

Alphys usually sent him photos of her new lab she was having built at her place, whereas his brother would check up on him every hour or so to make sure he was hydrated while in the sun. Toriel sent him puns, Undyne always forwarded long posts about human relationships as “research material”, and you were quick to send a rapid fire of emojis that would paint a picture of how your day was going.

New notification.

On the app you were joking around with yesterday.

Sans pulled it up and breezed through the menu, seeing the bright red square next to your name. All he had to do was press it and he would see the photo, right? That seemed easy enough. Knowing you, it was probably a screenshot of something funny or a cute animal you’d crossed paths with.

_Click._

What. The. _Fuck_.

He dropped his phone out of surprise and it hit one of the levers, sending the emergency brake into full effect. Sans lurched forward and nearly crashed through the front window before he steeled himself. He could feel his SOUL squirm in his chest as beads of sweat started to pour down the top of his skull, leaving long trails down its wake. His face turned red and he shakily reached down to pick up his phone, mouth going dry.

_Replay?_

HELL yes. He needed a better look! What was ten seconds supposed to do for him?! He could barely get over the fact that he’d gotten this picture, let alone been able to appreciate it!

Okay, Sans. _Breathe._ He clutched it to his chest and exhaled shakily before bringing it back out towards him and peering at you in all of your glory.

Oh, _wow._

He felt his mouth water. And it wasn’t because he was thirsty any more. All he could think of was the curves of your flesh on full display. The way it was all on screen, just right, where he could reach out and touch it if he really wanted to. Wondering how soft it would be, probably very considering what your hugs felt like, but boy, oh boy…

He was curious.

It was driving him _crazy_.

He swallowed hard and closed the app. Trying to wrap his head around it. Burning the image in his memory, letting it sit and stew so he could fish it out whenever he wanted. Feeling a spike of desire settle in his chest and a lopsided grin crawl its way onto his face.

He was gonna get you back for this. With his own response. Oh, he wouldn’t even flinch when you approached him later on tonight. But when you were in bed, sound asleep, he was going to send you something that would leave _you_ squirming. The mental image of that was enough for him to get over his initial embarrassment and settle him down a bit.

“YO, SANS! You okay, man?! You nearly rolled over!”

“h-heh…sorry…” He couldn’t stop his hands from shaking while he hid the phone behind his back. “musta slipped and hit the emergency brake.”

“Shit, man. You need a break? Maybe you’re just hungry or something, do monsters even get low blood sugar?”

His employee’s protests got the best of him and he sat back in his office, sipping away at a cup filled with water from the dispenser out in the lobby. The paper crinkled when his grip tightened and he did his best not to spill it all over himself.

He could do this right now. He could get it over with and shoot it right back at you. You were out and about today on your day off. All it would take is a little bit of preparation and he was good to go.

Yeah. That’s what he was gonna do.

Sans brought the app up and grinned nervously. Oh, man. Was he _really_ about to do this? Seriously? In his office? He was just glad that he didn’t have any windows where someone could barge in. He turned all of the photos on his desk around, the Halloween decorations (that were permanent installations because he found them hilarious) shoved away in the corner of the room.

How would he even do this? He started to second guess himself. What was too much? You’d sent him something with your bits covered up, despite how…flattering the outfit itself was.

Maybe…just a shirtless pic? That seemed like a good compromise. All he had to do was take a quick snap of him in a tasteful pose and you were sure to lose it. Heh. That would’ve been perfect revenge.

He set his hardhat on his desk. Readjusted the safety vest, eventually shucked it off his shoulders. And did his best to pull off the shirt that was probably a half size too small.

It didn’t help that his head got stuck.

Shit!

He stepped backwards, tripped on a stray, dirty sock, and fell backwards into one of the potted plants.

CRASH.

It shattered. Dirt. Everywhere. Sans struggled to lift himself up from his kneeling position on the floor, his eyesockets widening. He grimaced and looked down at the mess he made. A bunch of pottery shards that threatened to slice him up, a hearty mound of dirt spread out all across the ground, and now he was nearly trapped underneath a stupid ficus plant that he put in here to remind him of his venue at MTT resort.

“Sans, you in there? I’ve got something that needs your signature!”

Damn. He did his best to cover himself up while the door handle turned. Oh, fuck. He’d even forgotten to lock it. Well, it was a good thing that he hadn’t actually started anything.

“uh…heya.”

“Oh, man. You need some help?”

Embarrassing.

Sans took at least ten minutes with small talk before he could get the guy out. And for the life of him, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to go through with it any more. It just seemed like way too much effort.

But then he thought about…you.

The gentle lighting. How your lips parted. With just the right amount of softness that he wanted to reach out and touch you. Run his hands along your sides and squeeze. Lean forward and rest his head on you while you stroked the top of his skull, wrapping around you tight with his body heating up.

Dammit.

He went for round two. Door locked this time, moving away anything that could probably kill him. He made sure that he was completely alone. Held the phone exactly where he wanted it.

Click. And. Send.

That wasn’t so bad. He was getting a little flustered, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it.

He stepped back outside and pretended like nothing happened. He was cool. He was Sans. People admired him for his laid back attitude, and he was not going to let a perfect, beautiful, adorable… _heh…_ hot human get in the way of his reputation.

“Uh, hey bossman, your pants are on backwards.”

Papyrus was having a Great day! Which wasn’t at all surprising, considering it was him. He always rolled out of bed with a clear plan of what he wanted to do for the day, the goals he wanted to accomplish, and all of the new things he wanted to try!

Given that he was so popular, he of course needed to take his time in completing the tasks he assigned for himself. First, breakfast. Something nutritious and what would give him boundless energy. Second, prepping himself for work! He had to dress himself in something that spoke true to his Cool Dude status. Third! …actually working! Because that was what everyone did, and he was really, really good at what he did!

He sat off to the side on his break, knowing how important it was for him to take a breather and gather his thoughts. Besides, he had to answer a very large amount of texts from everyone and reply to notifications! All of his friends bombarded him throughout the day, and while someone lesser might’ve been overwhelmed with the thought of having so many people look up to him, he was happy to reach out to those who cared so much for him.

“OH, NEATO! A RED NUMBER. THAT MUST MEAN THAT SHE SENT ME SOMETHING FUN!” Papyrus showed the screen to his coworker who’d just sat down to have lunch. “DO YOU HAVE THIS APP?”

“Yeah, don’t really use it that much, though.” They chewed thoughtfully. “Why don’t you open to see what it is?”

“I WILL. THANK YOU FOR YOUR VERY ENCOURAGING ADVICE.” He clicked on the icon and the app bloomed in front of his eyesockets. “NOW TO SEE WHAT SORT OF FUNNY AND ADORABLE THING MY GIRLFRIEND FINDS WORTHY OF MY ATTENTION.”

He clicked on your nickname with a giant beam.

That promptly fell off his face.

WHAT!!!

WHAT???

W H A T ? ? ? ! ! !

Papyrus couldn’t believe it! You, in such a compromising position! With your!!! Human parts! And the smile! A-and how you wrote his name with a heart! With your body splayed in such an indecent position!!! But dressed up just for him and your limbs bare, with the underwear! The one with frills along the sides because you _knew_ that he had a strange fascination with the way that it felt along his bones!

In fact, one time he was so enamored with this lacy tablecloth at a restaurant that he couldn’t bear himself to leave and you kept ordering food until he was finally satisfied with touching it! And then you bought him a handkerchief with his name sewn into it for the exact same reason that he could keep it close and use it to remain calm whenever he was overstimulated!!!

He stared at the blank screen. Swallowed hard.

Replay, replay! That was always an option!

He drank it in for another ten seconds. W-wowie. The way that you seemed to beckon him with your eyes and that wink! It was enough to send his SOUL stammering and nearly fly out of his chest, which would have been more than mortifying to have it smack his human coworker in the face! He held the screen up close, gazing shiftily back and forth to make sure no one was around him. Balling up in the corner of the room and laughing to himself, tiny NYEH HEH HEHs under his breath while he drank it all in.

Another replay!

The screen locked and something came up.

Wait a minute…

“YOU HAVE TO PAY IN ORDER TO REPLAY THINGS???” He squawked.

He couldn’t believe it. What kind of _sick_ joke was this? Why could he only look at it twice? He didn’t want to screenshot and invade your privacy, but that was not nearly enough for him to get a full feel of how he felt! He was still overwhelmed!

He looked down at the prices that slowly climbed up depending on how many replays he wanted to buy, and a cold feeling settled in his gut.

Someone…was holding you…for _RANSOM._

They had you take compromising photos…just to fluster him and throw him off the trail! You were out there somewhere being forced to take hottie selfies so someone could extort him! Why else would they have demanded money for further evidence of your beauty and perfection?!

He grabbed his jacket from the breakroom and rushed to his boss’s office. Nearly in tears. He had to find you immediately and right this wrong! If he called and talked to you about whether you were okay, surely the kidnapper would have forced you to lie!

But he would find you! Through the power of the red string of fate that Alphys insisted the both of you were connected by!

Papyrus dashed out the door and his thoughts raced. He was still unsure of how to feel about this entire situation and needed time to process it.

Good Thing: you were beautiful. And he was having a hard time erasing the photo from his memory because it was perfect. You looked so ready for him to be with you. Up until this point, he was overjoyed with the smooches and cuddles and teasing and touching. But he had never dreamed that you would send him scandalous photos! It was a sure sign of love, that you knew he would never do anything to betray your trust. He had so much more that he wanted to see and this was just…what was the saying? “The point of the iceblock”? Yes, something like that, because now he would always be curious about the things you were wearing like the color and texture of your underoos and how different you would feel when pressed up against him with no shirt or jeans!

Bad Thing: He could hardly concentrate on driving! Or doing anything else! You were out there somewhere, no doubt being held against your will, and the least he could do as a protective and wonderful boyfriend was save you! He could not let his emotions get in the way of this rescue mission!

Hands-free headset…activate!

“HELLO? WHERE ARE YOU?”

A location would do. He installed an app on his phone to link to your phone because you were always losing it. The kidnapper might have forced you to lie through clenched teeth, but the location service wouldn’t!

“Papyrus, what’s wrong? Are you driving?”

“I AM FULLY AWARE THAT SPEAKING ON THE PHONE INCREASES MY CHANCES OF GETTING INTO AN ACCIDENT, BUT I MUST KNOW!”

“I’m at Undyne’s practice?”

Lies! He knew that Undyne would never condone someone to take advantage of you! Papyrus glanced down at the buzzing of his phone and saw that your location had been pinpointed.

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH, LOVE OF MY LIFE! GOODBYE AND I WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT!”

_He_ didn’t lie. After he saved you, he would make sure you were together and happy while he made another delicious meal just for you.

He stepped on the gas and zoomed away toward the coordinates that flashed on the screen, fully intending to make sure you would never be stolen from him again!

Sans decided that he wanted to see your expression when you opened it.

It was dumb, but he couldn’t hold out. The little icon indicated that you hadn’t seen it yet, and he was getting a little apprehensive. Work wouldn’t mind if he quit a bit early to pop by and see you, not when the project was moving along rapidly.

He grabbed his things and headed out the door to seek you out. From what he could remember on the schedule posted up on their fridge at home, you were spending time with Undyne and Alphys at some little park for soccer practice.

He made his way down and prepared himself, barely able to stifle his grin.

You hadn’t heard anything from Sans or Papyrus despite them seeing the pic. That was weird. You kind of thought Papyrus would freak the hell out and start lecturing you on the dangers of sexting, which would’ve just been hilarious. And Sans? Well…you fully expected him to tease you about it for the rest of the week. But he only deflected everything because he was flustered, he did that with a lot of things.

“We’re going to swing by the store and grab juice. You want anything?” Undyne thumbed in the general direction of the car.

You shook your head. “Nope. See you guys in a bit.”

You unlocked your phone and hummed, trying to delete some of the spam messages in your inbox, when you felt a familiar presence behind you.

“Nice try, Sans. I know it’s you.”

He grinned and stepped forward. “no fair. you’re gettin’ better at detectin’ SOULs.”

“Not everyone’s. Just yours.” You set everything down and made a move to kiss him.

He was strangely handsy today, you wondered why…oh, that made sense. Never mind. He tangled his hand in your hair and anchored you to him, a laugh rumbling in his ribcage and a strangely giddy tone laced in his voice.

“hey, babe.”

“Mmm.”

“you do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“look at my pic?”

You parted from him, still feeling a little lovesick. “What pic?”

“the one i sent you in response.”

That…was weird. You glanced down at the app again. It still showed that he’d only seen your message and not responded. Maybe the signal was bad? You tried loading a bunch of other stuff and realized that no, it was all good. Things were eating up your data, but it looked like you had everything in order to receive the snap.

“Sans?”

“yep.”

“Did you, um…send it to _me_?”

“what.”

It was in that moment that a large figure, darting in from the left side and in your blindspot, tackled Sans to the ground with enough force to knock him down flat on his ass.

“OH MY GOD!!!”

You screamed in surprise and jumped backwards, watching the mysterious figure pin him. They kicked up a lot of dust, so it was hard to see who it was, but you could feel the panic start to set in. Who were they? And what did they want with your boyfriend? Was it a stray dog that managed to sniff him out and not realize that he was alive and sentient? Most animals didn’t bother with monsters, but maybe this one was sick or something?!

Despite your fears, you knew you needed to stop this immediately. You rushed forward with your arms splayed, not even _knowing_ what the hell you were going to do if you reached this person or thing, and let out a weak cry filled to the brim with sheer adrenaline and nonsense.

The figure turned and immediately encased you in its arms.

“P-Papyrus?!”

He snuggled you tight. “YOU’RE SAFE!!!”

“Of course I’m safe! What’s going on, why did you tackle Sans?!”

Both of you parted just long enough to glance at the older of the brothers on the ground. His eyesockets were black, but that was mostly out of surprise. You knew he was completely fine by the way that his fingers twitched in the dirt. He ended up chuckling under his breath and put an arm over his face to shield himself from the harsh rays of the sun.

“OH…SO SANS WAS THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED YOU???”

“ _What_? Kidnapped?”

“Here we are, nerds!” Undyne and Alphys strolled back up, carrying a big, icy cold box of drinks. “What’re you guys doing here, shouldn’t you be at WORK? Papyrus!!!”

“I-I WAS AT WORK, BUT THEN I RECEIVED A PHOTO FROM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ON THIS SNAP APP. AND IT TOLD ME THAT I HAD TO PAY MONEY IN ORDER TO REPLAY IT, SO NATURALLY, BEING THE SUAVE DETECTIVE I AM, I FIGURED THAT SHE HAD BEEN HELD HOSTAGE!”

Undyne cracked up laughing. “You guys actually USE that? What’s the point? If you wanna send a picture, just take one on your CAMERA!!!”

“I-it’s a lot of fun for shy people,” Alphys interjected. “I-it gives you a chance to share things without it being permanent. Plus, a lot of people, um…s-share…dirty pictures…”

“WHATTTT!!!! FUFUFUFUFU!” Undyne was brought to tears. “Are you SERIOUS? Who would do something like that?!”

You felt your cheeks redden. Papyrus buried his face in his hands. Sans stopped laughing immediately and went dead silent.

“ _YOU GUYS_ DO THAT WITH EACH OTHER?! PFFFTHAHAHAHA!”

“O-oh my god? You guys are so scandalous?”

You huffed. “So what? It was fun and they liked them. Right?”

Papyrus had Overloaded. Sans was Out For The Count. No help from them whatsoever.

“W-well…I think it’s nice. T-that you guys have fun when you’re not with each other! Undyne, m-maybe we should…”

Her girlfriend’s face dropped so damn quick. “W-WHAT??? Not!!! In front of!!! Them!!!”

You all laughed. You were strangely relieved that the tension had been eased so quickly, but that still left one question unanswered.

“Hey Alphys, do you have the snap app?”

“O-oh! Yes, I think I do?” She handed you her phone. “A-are you going to add me?”

“I’m pretty sure I already have, but let me make sure.” You scrolled down the contact list.

DAMMIT, SANS!!!

You stepped backwards and pretended to be typing away, but in all actuality, you were trying so hard to keep it cool. Your dumb skeleboyfriend had actually sent his risqué photo to ALPHYS. On ACCIDENT. It was a good thing she hadn’t even found it amongst her literal pages of app garbage, but holy shit! This could’ve been awful!

You clicked it. Stared. Felt faint. Held the phone away from your face. Went back to replay it. This was. Just for the good of her not finding it, right? It wasn’t because he was totally hot and _oh god_ you never knew that he could make that kind of seductive face at you, his tongue halfway out while he grinned in a way that you _knew_ would’ve given you a reason to run home and take a shower.

Phew. All replays finished with. You swallowed and handed the phone back, Sans fully registering what happened and shooting you a sheepish – but downright _smug_ – grin from his spot over by the other three.

“S-so are you guys going to stay and hang out?”

Papyrus reached for your hand and thumbed it. He was blushing and stuttering. “YES. I WOULD LIKE TO SPEND TIME WITH SOMEONE VERY SPECIAL TO ME. (IT IS YOU).”

Sans shrugged and ambled over to the bleachers. Reclining. In the same way that he’d done on the chair in his office where he took the picture. Legs spread just right that you felt your mouth water, swallowing hard at the lascivious wink he shot you.

“eh. i’m game.’

You settled between both of your boyfriends and knew that Undyne’s practice wasn’t going to reach you at all. It was a good thing Alphys was distracted in looking up the do’s and don’ts of sending nudes. Because between Papyrus’ overt affection - constant touching, snuggling and smooching - and Sans’ silent promises of continuing to rile you up over the next few days, you were going to have your hands full.

Still.

You supposed you could always go for round two.

If they were up for it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **question of the day** : what's the weirdest picture you've ever taken that you would send to the bros?
> 
> **please comment**! i love hearing from you guys!  <3


End file.
